Fairy tails fairy tale
by darkgirl99
Summary: fairy tales based around the characters of fairy tail. join Natsu and the gang in many fairy xx
1. Chapter 1- lucy in wonderland

Lucy in Wonderland  
Erza: earth land- white queen  
Erza: Edolas- red queen  
Natsu- mad hatter  
Gray- Twiddle dumb & twiddle Dee  
Rouge- Black knight

I was out in the garden with my friend levy; we were having a picnic. We sat down and laid everything out, sandwiches, cakes, fruit and lemonade. It was so hot out and levy was wearing and orange dress which was tight around the waist and then came out and went down to her feet. She also had a ribbon tied in her hair.  
I was wearing a blue dress with a white tabard that stopped just a few centimetres away from my dress, that went down to my knees and long white socks that came just below the knee, blue flat shoes and a pony tail tied with a ribbon.

We sat down on the picnic blanket and began to chew away, it was mid day so it was our lunch and it was goooood.  
"Levy I've been having strange dreams again" she put down her cake and reached in the basket and got a diary out, she opened it and wrote something down.  
"what are you writing?"  
" ever since you said something about your dreams, I've been writing them down in this" she held up the book and passed it over. I looked at levy then took the book from her hands.  
"It seems to me that your dream is always the same one"  
"but that's impossible. Isn't it?"  
"I. I don't know" I opened the book and it was full of page after page of the same dream.  
"Please excuse me." she nodded her head and grabbed another book out the basket and began to read it. I stood up and walked over to the cherry tree by the stream. The cherry tree was still blooming; it had pink flower petals falling off and into the stream. I sat down just under the stream and read the book. I think I may have drifted to sleep because I opened my eyes and I was lying down with pink petals over my body. I got up and brush of the petals from my hair and dress.

(NORMAL PROV)  
Lucy heard rustling in the bushes and stopped what she was doing and looked over to the bushes. Nothing happened for a while and Lucy thought it was just her imagination.  
Soon after that another rustle came, Lucy walked over and was reaching out to see what was inside when out popped a white rabbit in a waist coat.  
"your terribly late you know" the white rabbit pulled out a pocket watch and tapped the face of it.  
"What?" Lucy rubbed her eyes to see if she was seeing things, but she wasn't.  
" hurry up your late" the rabbit took off and Lucy didn't know why but she ran after the rabbit, through the white rose gardens, through the sitting area and through the hedge. They ended up by a huge tree with ripped up roots and a hole that went straight down. Lucy saw the rabbit go down the hole and was wondering if she should as well, looking back to see if levy would notice but she couldn't see her.  
" we'll if I see what he meant and then I will come straight back and levy wouldn't even notice" Lucy agreed to herself thinking that that was the best idea, she looked down the hole to see if there was a ladder or a rope or even some roots she can use. (It's a hole Lucy)

As Lucy was looking down the hole when her hand slipped and she went rolling down the hole. Spinning and turning, flipping and flopping. Lucy was beginning to get dizzy but that soon stopped when she landed on a bed,

"Finally hard grou..." Lucy didn't get time to finish before she fell of the bed and began falling again. As she was falling Lucy noticed house hold things around, picture frames, piano, vases, doors and cupboards.  
'I thought this was a hole' Lucy thought. Suddenly Lucy hit something hard, she looked around and saw a light on the floor,  
"shouldn't they be on the ceiling?" she sat up and felt a blood rush go straight to her head, she looked up or should I say looked down, she was on the ceiling. She came crashing down straight to the floor.  
"That hurt" she was flat on the floor trying to push herself up.

Lucy sat up looking around to see where she was.  
" this is totally a dream" she pinched herself,  
"OW!"  
"Okay I'm not dreaming. If I'm not dreaming then where on earth land am I?" Lucy got up and brushed herself down; she looked around to see where she was. She found herself in a hall way full of doors, she ran to the first one but it didn't open the. She skipped a few doors and tried to open another but the same again. They all seemed to be locked, Lucy found herself walking towards a very unusual red curtain just hanging down from the calling to the floor.  
"Are you sure that's her?" said a voice bit Lucy didn't hear it.  
"Yes I'm sure"  
"that is defiantly her I know her anywhere" and another  
"just because you have a crush on the girl doesn't mean that's her"  
"sshhhh, sshhhh, she's coming this way" the voices stopped.

Lucy didn't hear any of them she was just curious of the only red curtain in the hall. She walked past a table with a key on it and soon ignored the curtain and tried opening the doors again but still no luck. All of a sudden the curtain was moved and a great wind came towards Lucy, it was so strong that it knocked her of her feet and she landed on her bottom.  
"What was that?" she got up and walked towards the curtain. She slowly raised her hand up to the curtain and once she had hold of it, she quickly tore it down onto the floor. She looked up to the wall, then she looked down to a small door about the size of a picture frame (like the ones you hang on walls)  
"oh please, you have got to be kidding me" Lucy took the key and pushed it inside the key hole, 'click' the door opened revealing a bright place with flowers and trees and weird creatures running around. Lucy tried shoving herself through the door but she couldn't because she was too big.  
"Dammit!" she pulled herself back and watched the door close 'click' it locked.  
"if only there was something to make me smaller so I can fit through the door!" she walked away from the door and looked up towards the table and found a cake that said 'Eat Me'  
" I don't remember that there before?" she shrugged her shoulders thinking that it was no big deal, picked up the cake and took a bite.  
Little by little she began to shrink.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" she began to panic as she was shrinking also she kept holding her dress because she was getting to small for it. Soon Lucy was the size of a door mouse.

She ran towards the door bit it didn't open, it was locked. Lucy looked around to find the key, and she did.  
"There it is on. The. Table." Lucy huffed.  
She walked up to the table to see if she could jump up to it. She tried to climb up but the table legs but they were too steep.  
"Just my luck." Lucy was about to give up when she saw a bottle that said 'drink me'  
"well if it's anything like that cake" she picked up the bottle and undone the lid.  
"Here's to luck" and after that Lucy took a mouthful of the stuff, and wished she hadn't. It tasted sour and dry all at the same time. "Cough cough"  
Soon Lucy was growing nonstop, her close getting tight and almost past her waist and it was ripped down the sides.  
"Great. This was a waste of money" she looked over towards the little door and then back at the table. The thought suddenly hit her.  
"I wonder?"  
She bent over to the table and picked up the key. Then she picked up the cake and held it to her lips.  
" If I eat this and have the key then I can get through that door"

"she figured it out"  
"I told you she was the right one"  
"please be quite or she'll hear you"

Lucy took a bite and hopes it works. Little by little she began to shrink. Now she was the size of a rabbit.  
"I hope this works" she walked over to the door and placed the key inside the key hole. 'Click' the slowly opened and Lucy could see everything once again but she kept wincing because of the brightness.

Once Lucy was outside she looked around just staring at everything that flew or ran past. There was a rocking horse with wings, a dodo bird, some fluffy thing with five legs and many more. She kept turning and walking at the same time. She stopped when a little cough was heard.  
"Who are you?" Lucy said coming to a stop.  
"I am ..."  
"You're the white rabbit" she said pointing to the white rabbit in the blue waist coat.  
"Yes I am"  
"I'm tweedle dumb and he's tweedle Dee."  
"in other words I'm tweedle Dee he's tweedle dumb" they acted like that was normal and they weren't chubby at all they were well built and wore grey pants and a blue top, Lucy then looked over to a little field mouse with a string wrapped around her and a needle attached.  
"and that is Molly"  
"at your service" she said swinging her needle in the air.

"Where am I?" they all looked puzzled at Lucy when she asked that.  
"What you mean you don't know" Molly said. Lucy shook her head.  
"Are you sure she's the right girl?" Molly asked.  
"I am positive that's her, I mean I think that's her?" the rabbit said scratching his head.  
"so is that her?"  
"Or is it not?" the tweedle said, they seem to end the others question.

"take her to Absalom he will know if it's the real her."  
"Who's Absalom?" Lucy looked at them very puzzled.  
"Well he is"  
"The wises one here" the tweedle said grabbing each arm of hers and pulling her along. They soon reached a hill with mushroom covering the whole thing, but they weren't normal mushrooms, they were as tall as her and some even bigger. Lucy couldn't help but stare at all the things around her, but what really got her amazed were all the flowers had eyes and they were looking straight at her. Once they got half way up the hill everything was covered in blue smoke. She couldn't see anything at all.  
"Ow!" she stumped her toeing something hard.  
"Mind, err your step Lucy" the rabbit said.

"Who are you?" said a blue caterpillar.  
"Absalom?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I will ask again. Who are you?"  
"My name is Lucy" she bowed just like she was taught to do.  
"Well I don't believe that for a fact" he blew blue smoke into her face, Lucy swiped her hand in the air to fan away the smoke and began coughing.  
"Can you stop that"  
"If that isn't Lucy"  
"Then who is it" the tweedle's said  
"The rabbit brought us the wrong girl"  
"If you don't mind me asking where am I?" they all turned and looked at Lucy and when the rabbit was going to answer there was a giant white leopard thing with a dragon tail come running out on the big mushrooms.  
"BANDERSNATCH!"  
"The whatsersnatch?"  
"Just run" the rabbit said starting to run off, Lucy was about to run but then she saw some metal red card like things following the monster. Soon Lucy began to run as well. She didn't know why but she began to panic oh how much she wished she had her favourite body guard with her, Capricorn but he took the day off for his family. She turned around and saw them catch the white rabbit and soon the tweedle's grabbed her arms and started to pull her along. She came up to a sign post saying  
'lunch' or 'death'  
"Which way do we go?"  
"That way" they both said at the same time but pointed in two different directions. Lucy opened her mouth to say something but didn't because a giant bird swooped down and grabbed each tweedle in its claw.  
Lucy was so confused about her situation that she decided to go left to lunch.

Lucy came to a weird and mysterious wood, it had trees that overlap each other and cross at the top so you couldn't see the sky. There was grey and blue mist that covered the ground so that you couldn't see your own feet. She began to look around; she didn't know where she was or where she was going.  
"And who might you be?" Lucy turned around and saw a grey cat with blue stripes and it also had a very large grin on his face.  
"My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."  
"Thee Lucy?" he came up to her face in puff of mist. He just hovered there in mid air staring at her with those big, wide eyes.  
"I don't know what you're on about?"  
"Are you the girl that everyone is waiting for?" and again he twirled into a puff of mist and appeared onto the branch he once was in.  
"Well if I weren't would I be here"  
"Well I'll take you to the hatter and hare he will know if it's you or not"  
"But the caterpillar said I wasn't"  
"Well the hatter will know if you are Lucy or not. He has this thing with her that no one understands" she nodded in agreement and swirled in to mist and appeared just up above the path waiting for her to follow.

Once out of the wood Lucy had come to an old mill house at the end of the forest, and just outside she could see a giant table that had 5 tables attached to it. While Lucy was staring she noticed that there were three things around the table. A hare, Molly the mouse and a guy with a very weird hat.  
"Your late for tea!" said the hare and then he threw a cup in Lucy's direction, she moved out the way of cause but they were all loons.  
Lucy stared at them all, first the hare who had a green suit and kept pouring tea into a cup with no bottom, second Molly who flung sugar cubes at the hare and finally she drove her attention to the man in the hat, he was quite a weird one he wore a black suit with flames on the ends of his sleeves and his hat had a sort of dragon on it and sticking out of the bottom of the hat was his hair, he had PINK hair, but what really got her attention was the way he sat, he sat in his chair at the end of the table with his head down so his hat was covering his face and his hands tied together with elbows on the table. When Lucy looked up she noticed a pair of onyx eyes staring at her brown orbs, she froze on the spot but then he moved. He stood up and a smile grew on his face and little fang like teeth peering out of his mouth.  
"Why don't you join us? Lucy" he lifted his hand to gesture her to sit down, but when she didn't move he got up on to the table, walked across and because Lucy was very small he grabbed her dress and carried her all the way back.  
"Put me down!" Lucy started kicking about wanting her feet on the ground. He placed her down on a chair next to him.  
"It's been a while since you last visited me, so that's why I made sure that I was always ready for you to join us for tea." his smile got less creepy and more friendly an Lucy thought that was a tiny bit cute, she kept staring at him and then blushed when he looked back at her,  
"What? Have I got something in my teeth?" he started putting a fork onto his teeth and using a spoon to see if there was anything in his teeth.  
"No. No there is nothing in your teeth. I was. I was..."  
"Just staring at me" he raised an eyebrow in her direction and then he made a pose.  
"NO. I was just..." she tried to think of something to say when a bunch of red card people came from the woods with spears in their hands.  
"We will talk later"  
"What?" before she knew it she was being stuffed into a teapot.

"Where is the girl?" said a black night with a red heart attached to his armour.  
"I have no clue what you're on about" said the hatter.  
"Your late for tea!" the hare said throwing a cup at his head. The black night just glared at them trying to get the information to fall out but it wasn't working. They had a sense of clueless in their eyes and had a poker face like facial expression but the hatter had his head down glaring back at the night with a grin reaching from ear to ear. The black night walked around the large table and placed his hand on the hatters chair and put his head down so it was level with the hatters.  
"If you are lying then I will have no choice but to take of your head." he smiled and got his sword out and held it up to the hatter's neck.  
'For shore I will get an answer' the black night thought.  
"Well that's too bad" the hatter said with his head still down, by this point the hare and Molly were staring at them both with wide eyes.  
"And why is that?" the black night said making the sword skim the skin on the hatters neck.  
"Well because..." he stared up to the nights face and looked him deeply in the eyes, the night took this has a threat and acted fast by wrapping his arm around the hatter's neck and holding it tight.  
"We already lost them" the hare, the hatter and the field mouse all exploded with laughter.  
"HAHAHA. Spoon" said the hare staring at a spoon he had in his hands. The black night let go of his neck and walked round to the other end of the table.  
"If only I could kill you for being mad"  
"Thanks very much" said the hare.  
They began laughing once again but this time with more loons into it.  
"Sugar?" said Molly.  
"Why of cause" said the hare? Molly put sugar on the round part of the spoon and jumped on the other end and made the sugar go flying over into the hare's cup.  
"Search the south side of Wonderland" the black knight.

Lucy heard every word they said from inside the pot.  
"Wonderland?" she couldn't help but wonder where she had heard that before. That word wonderland rang a bell into Lucy's ears like she should know it. While she was thinking she didn't notice that a certain loon lifted the teapot lid and started staring at her.  
"Can I help you?" Lucy looked up at the hatter snapping him out of his day dream.  
"I was just. Well I was just..."  
"Just staring" she said stealing his words. The hatter made a face that said 'fairplay' he got Lucy out of the teapot and back onto the table.  
"Why are they after me?" the hate and Molly were doing some weird loony stuff with iced buns and spoons so they weren't paying any attention to her.  
"They want you dead"  
"Then who does?"  
"The red queen does"  
"Why?"  
"She says that when you return on the next full moon, that you will destroy her and banish her from her wonderland and take her place. And because of all the other times you've been here..." he was about to finish when Lucy cut in.  
"Wait I've been here before?!" if she had been here before should t she know.  
"Don't you remember, you played all kinds of pranks on her like painting the roses white when they were meant to be red, placing white hearts over the red ones but when you grew up you actually challenged her and said that on the next full moon you personally will take down her Jabberwoky and bring back the crown."  
"Why was everything white?" 


	3. Chapter 3

"It all started many years ago"

* * *

(FLASHBACK)  
The red Queen was red with anger when her sister got the crown and not her; she was the oldest after all so why didn't she get the crown instead.  
"BLACK KNIGHT!" the red queen could always count on her black night to do all her dirty work.  
"Yes your majesty" he entered the room, bowed and kissed her hand.  
"I want you to find me something" she had a evil grin apron her face staring right into his eyes and when he figured out what she was on about he simply nodded and smiled and replied with a simple,  
"Of cause your majesty"

Meanwhile the white queen was out celebrating with all the courts and jesters inside the white castle just near the centre of wonderland. They were having so much fun signing dancing, eating cake and doing party games that they didn't notice a black cloud with lightning flashing out of it hovering just over their heads. When they did notice a scream was heard from one of the court jesters. The red queen just stood at the top of the hill watching every single moment of their fear with her big evil eyes and a smirk appeared onto her face.  
"HAHAHAHAHA. GET THEM. GET THEM ALL. "She raised her hands in the air with her head tilted up and she kept laughing over all the screams. All of a sudden a black dragon with blue markings appeared out of the clouds and started breathing black fire down onto them. He started stomping and breathing all over that tiny village that they were celebrating in. The white queen had eyes full of fear she didn't know what to do and she didn't have the power to stand up against her sister.

Hours past and the red queen and her army had left once all the white queens' subjects were all gone. All that was left of that village was ashes and burnt down buildings. A man walked into the ashes and picked up a hat and placed it on his head, he was about to leave when her heard coughing and crying. He walked over to we're it was coming from.  
"Who, who are you?"Said the child who was crying.  
"My name is the hatter" he said taking his hat of his head and looking at the girl with golden locked and big deep brown orbs that sparked through all the ash. They were about the same age (8-9ish). He held out his hand for her to take but never took his eyes of her.  
"What is your name?"  
"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia"  
"Well Lucy welcome to wonderland.

From that day onward they became as close as can be. They both lived along with the white queen at the edge of wonderland. Once in a while they would leave the castle and sneak of the red queen's castle.  
"Hatter what are you doing?"  
"Well the red queen ordered white roses" he held up a tin of white permanent paint. They both giggled and ran off towards the re queens castle. They had to be quite because of caught their head would be clean of their shoulders.

They entered the red queen's garden and saw all the horrible things that were happening. They were playing croaky with blue flamingos and using hedgehogs has the ball, the animals where the furniture but worst of all was the river that ran through the garden. It was a river that had all the head that the queen had ever chopped off, and there was a bridge with two sticks on either side with two head planted on top. They were the king and queens head, that's right she chopped off her own mother and fathers head.

"Great shot your majesty" said one of the red queens court jesters, they all looked like they hated being there but wouldn't everyone.  
"C'mon Luce lets go" the hatter said jumping down the wall and then catching Lucy when she jumped. They creped over to the rose garden and saw the red card guard guarding the red roses.  
"Looks like they knew we were coming" Lucy said with a loony grin. They plotted over to the rose garden and Lucy threw a rock in the opposite direction to drive them off.  
"I can't believe that worked"  
Hatter grabbed a paint brush and opened the tin of white paint and began to paint the red roses. Lucy joined him soon after and began he began to sing a weird song.

'Painting the roses white  
We're painting the roses white  
We dare not stop  
Or waste a drop  
So let the paint be spread  
We're painting the roses white  
We're painting the roses white

Oh, painting the roses white  
And many a tear we shed  
Because we know  
They'll cease to grow  
In fact, they'll soon be dead  
And yet we go ahead  
Painting the roses white'

"What?" Lucy looked at the hatter who was singing the strange song.  
"Painting the roses white great huh" he smirked and was so proud of himself for coming up with that.  
"Your mad" she giggled saying that.  
"They don't call me mad hatter for nothing" he smiled his toothy grin which always makes Lucy blush.  
"Looks like I'm painting you white after" Lucy tried to hide her blush but was too slow because he had already painted her face. They started giggling but the stopped when they heard a scream that no one wanted to stay and hear.  
"WHY ARE THE ROSES WHITE!" the red queen came into the garden and saw Lucy and the hatter with white paint over them.  
"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS" she pointed her staff in their direction and red guards came running out of nowhere.

"ALREADY LOST THEM!" said the hatter whilst grabbing Lucy's hand and running away.

Years later and they are now 14.  
"Do have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" the hatter always asked this question.  
"Your late for tea!" the hare said throwing a cup at Lucy. She just dodged and giggled then went to sit down next to the hatter. They kept laughing and throwing sugar cubes and thinking of words beginning with M.  
"Madness" Hare said.  
"Moron" Molly said glaring at Lucy for some reason they never got on.  
"Mad hatter" Lucy said staring into a pair of onyx eyes. The happiness didn't last long because a bunch of red card guards ran out of the woods heading to the table.  
"Drink this" the hatter stuck the end of a bottle into Lucy's mouth and made her drink something disgusting. Lucy began to drink the tonic type thing and shrunk and before you know it she was becoming smaller and smaller. Lucy was then put in to a teapot and placed on the hatters lap.

"Where is the girl?" said the black knight.  
"What girl?" the hatter said with a giant grin on his face with fang like teeth hanging out.  
"If your hiding her I will take of your head" the black knight's arm was now tightly wrapped around the hatter's neck. The hare was shaking and curling himself up, Molly was hovering her hand over her needle sword.  
"Already lost them" everyone bursts out laughing, well everyone except the black knight.  
"You're all mad" the knight said throwing a cup onto the floor and walking off.  
"Thank you very much" said the hare raising a cup in his direction.

A few hours past and Lucy was back to the table but still the size of a rabbit. The wind started picking up and it started to get cold.  
"The wind is picking up" said the hatter.

A poster came flying over and it hit the hatter in the face.  
"What's that hatter?" Lucy asked, the hatter took it off his face and had a quick read, after reading his eyes turned red and the colour around his eyes turned dark and there was a dark aura around him. He ripped the poster up and looked straight at Lucy.

"DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED QUEEN!" his voice was deep and scary and Lucy eyes went wide with fear.  
"The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head  
He went galumphing back.  
And, has thou slain the jabberwocky"

"What was that hatter?" the hatter was snapped out of his dream and sent back to his loony reality.  
"Lucy promise me one thing"  
"Yes anything"  
"Promise me that you will never forget wonderland"  
"Why? What's going on?" the hatter pulled out a vile with purple liquid inside.  
"What's that?" the hatter still had the dark eyes and Lucy still had fear in her eyes.  
"And never forget me" and with that he stuffed the vile into her mouth and tilted her head back so that every drop was swallowed. Lucy began coughing and everything around her disappeared into mist and she opened her eyes and she found herself in her bed, in her PJ's and in her house.  
"Was it all a dream?" she decided to believe that it was all a dream and every night she would have dreams about wonderland but never understand them.

(END)


End file.
